


Crave you

by mizinvizible



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Endgame ziam - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, always-a-girl!Harry, always-a-girl!liam, everyone else are still guys, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizinvizible/pseuds/mizinvizible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first thing liam learns about being friends with louis is to <em>never</em> take his advice</p>
<p>Or the one where Liam gets corrupted by her 4 best mates</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was suppose to just be ot5 porn for [miakyla](http://archiveofourown.org/users/4Brits1leprechaun/pseuds/4Brits1leprechaun) but it's turned it's turned into so much more. I hope you enjoy chapter one!  
> Comments help speed up the writing process!
> 
> Also if you see any big mistakes let me know. This hasn't been beta'd or Brit-picked but I promise Ill get that done.
> 
> Edit: it's been edited and brit-picked yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my old reader: Welcome back! I have gone through each chapter and edited and rewritten! There are minor changes and I want to thank you for sticking around. ❤️
> 
> To my new readers: thank you so much for choosing to come on this journey with me! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

Liam never had a lot of friends growing up, she was always that kid who sat alone at lunch and walked alone in the hallways. It's not that she didn't try to make friends, she did, but they never seemed to stick around. She was never the prettiest girl in the class and she never had boys lining up to take her out; so when one of the fittest guys in school sat himself next to her in their English class she was sure he had something up his sleeve.

"You're Liam, right?" He said, blue eyes shining, "I'm Louis! I saw you play in the game this weekend, you were really good."

Liam blushed, not accustomed to compliments, "Oh, well, um, thank you. I'm not as good as you, you're captain of the boys team, yeah?"

"Well, co-captain, but you've got potential. Haven't seen you around much." He said, completely disregarding the professor who had now started his lecture.

"I don't go out much" she blurted, her face burning brighter at the confession, "I, uh, I mean I'm focused on my studies so I don't have a lot of free time."

"Well you should take a break from your studying and come out with me and my friends this weekend. Everyone needs a break sometimes." He smirked before finally turning his attention to the front of the lecture hall.

Liam's focus was shot after that, all she could think about was the fact that Louis had asked her to come out with his friends, maybe she was dreaming.

"Liam"

"Hey!"

"Liam!"

Her head snapped up, "Yes?"

"Here's my number, daydreamer, text me later and we'll figure out a time to meet up." Louis said and handed her a slip of paper before heading off.

+

It was late Thursday night before she had worked up the courage to actually message Louis. He was just as persistent in texts as he was in person and had convinced her that it would be a good idea to meet the group at a local bar. Liam had made it all the way there before her anxiety kicked into overdrive.

Should she have put on more makeup?

Should she have done something to her hair rather than letting it hang in it's natural curly state?

Maybe she should have worn something other than a t-shirt and jeans.

What if they think she's boring.

What if this is all just a joke.

  
She was knocked from her thoughts as someone slammed into her side.

“Liam! Thank God you’re here!" Louis nearly screamed as he wrapped his arm around her. “I thought you’d gotten lost. Well let’s go!”

Arm still tightly around her shoulders, Louis guided her to a large booth near the back of the room. Three bodies already occupied the booth but Liam only recognized one of them, a dark haired girl from her psych class. As they neared the table Louis cleared his throat gaining their attention.

“I told you guys she didn’t bail on us!” He laughed, turning to Liam, “They didn’t believe I had actually made a new friend, rude aren’t they?”

“Oh, shut up Lou! It’s nice to meet you Liam, I’m Harry.” The dark haired girl smiled at her, “I hope Lou hasn’t scared you too much, he tends to come off a little strong.”

She couldn’t help but smile back, Harry was right, “He is a little loud, but I don’t scare that easy.”

A sharp, loud laugh drew her attention to the other side of the booth where a bright eyed boy was seated. “That’s Niall, he’s easily entertained don’t mind him.” Louis whispered, “and Mr. Cool, Calm and Collected beside him is Zayn. He’s laughing on the inside.”

+

An hour later and Liam was finally relaxing. Louis Had talked her into having a drink and while she’s not normally a big drinker it’s helped settle her nerves. The conversation had flowed from one topic to another. She’d learned about Harry’s dreams of being a social worker and how Niall always went back home every time they had time off. Louis told stories about the guy in his history class who kept trying to hit on him and the guy a row behind them at the same time. The only one she wasn’t getting an overwhelming amount of information from was Zayn. He would chime in every now and then with a comment or to help finish a story.

All Liam knew for sure was that Zayn was an art major and that he himself was a work of art. She’s sure he had caught her staring throughout the night, but she couldn’t stop herself. He was a walking, well sitting in this case, definition of tall, dark, and handsome. Sleek black hair, bone structure to kill for, and rich brown eyes that just pull you in.

  
A hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts, “I’m thinking we need a round of shots!” Louis shouted.

“Oh, no I don’t think so.” Liam shook her head, “One drink is enough for me.”

“Come on LiLi! This night is about getting out, remember?” Louis whined, “Let's have some fun!”

(and that’s the first thing Liam learns about being friends with Louis; never take his advice.)

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: this chapter has been re written and edited! Comments are appreciated:)

When Liam woke up her head felt like someone was trying to dig themselves out through her skull. She didn't remember much from last night, just little snippets. The last thing she fully remembers is going head to head with Niall and shots of patron, which was obviously a terrible idea.

When she finally found the willpower to open her eyes she doesn't recognize anything. There's nothing familiar about the room she's in and she swears to herself that if Louis let her drunk ass go home with some creep she's going to kill him.

She, quite literally, rolls off the bed until her feet touch the ground. When her legs are met with the cold chill of the morning air she looks down to find that her jeans have been replaced with a pair of sleep shorts. She also seems to be wearing a shirt she's never seen before, but it smells nice so she's not going to complain. Liam finally manages to find the kitchen after stumbling around for what seemed like hours though it was really only five minutes. What she saw when she made it though made her halt in place.

Standing in front of the stove is Harry, clad in only a slightly oversized t-shirt.

"Hey boo. I figured you'd be up soon so I made coffee." Harry says, keeping her voice light, "I also got you some tablets down to help with your headache. Rule number one Lili, never take on Niall in a drinking contest."

"Thanks haz", she says reaching for the tablets, downing them and most of her drink in one go.

Harry doesn't reply, just sets her own mug down and climbs in Liam's lap, legs straddling her waist so her feet dangle and her face buried in Liam's neck. "So you had a good time last night?"

"As far as I remember", Liam giggles, relaxing under Harry and bringing her arms up to circle her waist. Which Harry responds to with a soft kiss to the base of her neck and normally Liam would be freaked out but the shivers that run down her spine are enough to keep her quiet.

  
"Oi! Love birds! Just because you made out last night doesn't mean you can get it on in the kitchen!", Comes a booming voice from the entryway.

"Shhh Lou, quiet time.", Harry mumbles, but Liam stiffened, eyes snapping open from where they drooped shut.

"Um, could you possibly repeat that please?" Liam says looking to the doorway to find all three boys standing there. Zayn just grunts and makes his way to the breakfast table with a sour look on his face but Liam doesn't have time to worry about that. What Louis had said is far more important.

"Do not have sex in my kitchen", Louis says his ever present smirk gracing his face

"Before that", she says.

"You and Haz made out at the pub?" He replies.

Oh.

Oh.

"Oh." She finally says out loud.

"Do you not remember? It was pretty steamy", Niall speaks up.

"Uh, no, I don't.", a blush makes its way to her cheeks.

"It's okay boo, you were pretty wasted." Harry whispers, head still resting on Liam's shoulder, "next time."

Oh.

+

  
The rest of the day was spent with the five of them on the couch watching whatever bad reality show was on tv. It was almost nine when Liam voices that she needs head back to her dorm.

"But whyyyy" , Harry whines, holding tighter to her waist and tucking her head into Liam's shoulder.

"I, uh, I have a lot of things to do tomorrow. Lots of homework and I need to do laundry and I, I just need to." She stutters out, not quite used to Harry's cuddly nature, "besides you guys don't have room for me here I don't want to put anyone out." She says finally, sliding Harry off her lap and standing up, "Um, not to be a bother but where are my clothes?"

"Oh they're on the chest by the bed. I washed them for you!" Harry tells her beaming.

"Housewife Haz!" Niall says, barely containing his giggles.

"You better watch it Horan or you'll be doing your own laundry!" Harry says, "I'll show you where they are Liam."

Harry takes her back to the room she woke up in and there were her jeans but her shirt was nowhere to be found.

"I swear I put it in here. I could be wrong though. I don't know.", Harry mutters.

"You can just give it to me some other time." Liam smiles and waits for Harry to leave the room to change into her jeans. Walking back out to the front room she tells Harry she'll leave the shorts on the bed, "oh and I don't know whose this is but I'll bring it back."

Zayn speaks up for the first time in a while, "Just whenever is fine, I've got more shirts."

"Oh, alright then." She says with a soft smile. "I guess I'll see you guys around, see ya in class Louis."

"I'll walk you out!" Harry jumps up and leads her to the door.

"Bye Harry." Liam says, getting ready to walk out the door, but she is stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad Louis invited you out with us, I think you're just what we need," she smiles, "we might be what you need too" she finishes, leaning over and dropping a kiss on the side of Liam mouth before pulling her into a quick hug.

"Yeah, maybe." Liam chimes back through a smile.

Walking out of their dorm building she realizes she is only about five minutes from her own dorm, 'well that's nice,' she thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update: re written and edited! Thank you so much for sticking with me!

It had only been two days since their night out at the pub, but you would never have known that by the way Harry leapt into Liam's arms when they met for second breakfast Sunday morning. Liam wasn't really one for PDA, but she loved how excited Harry was so she let her cling a moment more before setting her back on her feet.

"I missed you," Harry murmured, her face still in Liam's neck.

"Haz let the poor girl breathe!" Niall said, finally pulling Harry away and leading her into the cafe.

"It's fine, really," She says as she takes a seat, "I'm just not big on PDA."

Niall laughs, "Yeah, tell that to the people at the pub!"

Liam can feel her cheeks getting warmer; she had almost forgotten about that. It wasn't like her to do things like that, even if she had been drinking.

The three of them sat there for an hour, just talking and laughing at each other. It was nice, Liam thought, to have friends like this.

+

Between classes and practice, Liam found herself spending most of her time at Louis’ place. Most of the time they just ordered take out and stayed in, but at least once at week Niall would drag them out for a night of drinking. Liam only ever had one or two drinks on pub nights, she didn’t want a repeat of the first one. Being blackout drunk just wasn’t her style. But after an especially hard day of classes and getting her ass handed to her at practice she couldn't deny herself a drink or two to help unwind. That's where her problem started.

She was the first one to arrive which wasn't unusual, she hated being late, but this time was different. This time she was surprised to find that an attractive man had slid onto the barstool next to her and was even more surprised when he introduced him, Trevor; a nice name to go with a nice face, and offered to buy her a drink. She had only had one so far so she accepted.

"So you know my name, but do I get to know yours?" he asked.

"Oh, how rude of me! I'm Liam, it's been a bit of a rough one today," she explained, " I'm waiting on some friends."

"Well if you don't mind, I'll wait with you. A pretty girl like you shouldn't have to sit alone," he stated.

"I don't mind at all," Liam said as she looked down at her drink trying to control the heat rising in her cheeks. It had been a while since anyone had hit on her.

They made small talk for a while; she learned that he came to the pub after work most nights and that he had seen her a few times with her friends. Just as she started to tell him about her classes she felt a familiar body slide next to her.

"Lili you started without us!" Harry whined as she stole her drink from in front of her and downed it, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Trevor, he was waiting with me," she explained as she rose from her stool.

"The boys got our table for us," she said, grabbing Liam's hand, "Nice to meet you, Trevor!"

A few hours in and the night was going as they usually do; a tipsy Niall yelling at whatever game they had on the telly, Louis and Harry gossiping, and Liam and Zayn just sitting back and watching. Zayn was a quiet drunk; he would say a few things here and there about how his newest project was coming along or jump in with the gossip for a moment but mostly he just watched. Liam liked that, she had got another drink and was feeling a little buzzed and she liked just being able to people watch. She noticed everyone's glasses were almost empty and it was her turn to get the next round, so she made her way to the bar. She made it halfway there before she bumped into someone.

"Liam!" Trevor slurred, "Was wondering if I was gon' get to see you again! Are you leaving?"

"Just headed to the bar," she said, taking a step back.

Trevor took a step forward to fill the space and placed a hand on her arm, "I was thinking we could get outta here, maybe head back to my place?"

"Oh, um, no thank you. I really just need to get back to my mates they're waiting for me to bring back the drinks," she mumbled, trying to move past him, but he had taken ahold of her arm and was holding her in place.

"But, you seemed to like me when we were talking earlier. It'll be fun, I promise." he whispered, leaning in so close their faces were almost touching.

"Yes, well, we all make mistakes don't we," Liam said in a huff, pulling her arm away.

She made it back to the table without spilling a single drink despite how her hands were still shaking after the encounter with Trevor. She thought it had gone unnoticed by her friends until Zayn leant over a few minutes after she sat down, he was so close she could feel his breath on her ear and she hoped he didn't notice the chills it sent all over her body.

"You okay?" he asked, in the softest voice she'd ever heard him use.

"I'm fine, he was just a jerk," she explained, leaning back in her chair. She almost fell out of her seat when she felt a warm hand envelop her own and when she looked at Zayn he just gave it a little squeeze.

+

It was weird, she decided, Zayn knowing about the creep at the pub. He hadn’t said anything to the others about it or asked her any more questions, but every time they went out it seemed he always seemed to keep an eye on her and he had started taking her rounds to get drinks at the pub. Which, in all honesty, was kinda sweet but it’s not like anything else had changed. They didn’t talk or spend more time together than they had before and he wasn’t acting any different when they stayed in. It was just odd, and she didn't know what to do with what she had noticed.

What was weirder than that was the fact that she had been noticing things about him. The way he smiled when Harry made a bad joke or the way his eyes shined when he talked about whatever project he was working on. Liam did not like Zayn like that, she didn’t, but maybe she was starting to. This seemed to be a thing for Liam, forming crushes on people who were out of her league and God was Zayn out of her league. He might as well have been in a whole other realm! He was tall, handsome, muscle in all the right places, and he had that whole mysterious artsy thing going for him. There were girls all over campus going after him, but he turned them all down, and if they couldn’t get to him Liam didn’t stand a chance, and that shouldn't have upset her as much as it did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: chapters 1-3 have been rewritten! I
> 
> Let me know how you’re liking the story in the comments ❤️ 
> 
> Chapter 5 should be up with in a week!

There were things Liam had finally gotten used to like her on-again off-again “friends with benefits” relationship with Harry along with Louis’ never ending distractions in class. But her growing feelings for someone who barely acknowledged her was not one of them. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it. Sure they would have little conversations when they were out for drinks or second breakfast but she could never muster up the courage to talk to him one on one. Not that Zayn had either. So when Harry announced that she had a date and pulled herself out of the tangle of limbs they had created Liam didn’t quite know what to do. Zayn was the only other one home, did she stay or go?

“Bye Z! Bye Lili! Louis will be home soon with dinner.” Harry called out, closing the door behind her. Trying to focus on the movie and settle her anxiety about being left alone with Zayn, Liam curled up on her side of the couch.

“So,” Zayn said, starting her, “I guess you guys aren’t exclusive then.” Liam was at a loss, not because of the question but because of the fact that he was actually talking to her. Just her. Alone.

“Oh, no. I mean, we’re not really a thing. It just more of a ‘let’s nap together and cuddle’ thing really. You know what I mean.” Liam rambled on. She didn’t even know what she meant, but she couldn’t get her brain to work.

“You guys just seem to be a thing. From an outsider perspective, I mean.” Zayn replied, “You’re always together. Always touching somehow. Seems like more than a cuddle.”

“No!” She basically shouted, “I mean. It’s just. We’re not. I don’t actually know how to explain it.” Where was her brain and why wasn’t it forming sentences for her! She stretched her legs out and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath she tried again. “It’s like a friend’s with benefits thing but the benefits aren’t, well, ya know, sexual.”

If Liam’s face wasn’t the color of a tomato already the smirk that formed on Zayn’s face surely would have gotten it there. “Ahh, good to know.”

“Oh?” Liam couldn’t breathe, maybe she was having a stroke. That isn’t a sign of a stroke, maybe it’s a heart attack.

“Dylan was asking about you in class.” He said, turning back to the movie.

“Oh.” Her breath came back all at once, so why did she feel like she still couldn’t breathe. Dylan. Not Zayn. Of course, she should have known. “Um, I’m not really looking for a relationship.”   
It wasn’t really a lie. She wasn’t looking for a relationship, not with Dylan. They had meet a handful of times and he was nice enough but he wasn’t Zayn. She could feel tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. How stupid of her to think Zayn would be talking about himself. Why would he? They haven’t exactly bonded. So why did she feel this way? This silly crush was going to be the death of her.   
“I think I should get going.” She spoke, trying to sound like she wasn’t on the verge of tears for no damn reason.

“I thought you were staying here tonight?” He asked.

“Well I was but—“ before she could finish her sentence the door flew open, Louis walking through.

“Honeys I’m home and I brought pizza!” He shouted and shove two boxes into Liam’s arms, “Thanks for the help Li.”

“I was actually heading out.” She murmured

Louis threw his arm around her shoulder, “Nonsense! It’s movie night and Haz already weaseled her way out so no one else gets to leave! Now go have a seat.”

***

By 3 am almost everyone had fallen asleep, leaving just Liam and Zayn, who she was trying to avoid thank you, as the only ones awake. Harry has come in sometime around midnight and gone straight to her room so liam was gonna take the couch as her bed for the night. As she was settling in she felt her phone vibrate and her breath caught in her throat. It was Zayn.

  
I’m sorry.

She glances over to the seat he was occupying; he wasn’t looking her but at his phone. Before she could reply another message came through.

It was wrong of me to assume. Are we good?

A small smile spread across her face as she sent her response.

Yeah. We’re good.

sleep well. :)

She could see the corners of his mouth turn up into a little grin and she was sure she’d be dreaming of it for the rest of her life.


End file.
